


Causa de la muerte

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A los agentes Stavi y Nadiv les inquietaba la muerte de Rivka David, así que quemaron su último cartucho para intentar esclarecerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa de la muerte

Un cementerio no era el lugar más adecuado para celebrar nada, los agentes Yoshi Stavi y Amos Nadiv estaban de acuerdo aunque su desdicha guardase poca relación con la del resto de los presentes. Todavía les quedaba algo por hacer, un último esfuerzo condenado al fracaso para intentar obtener aunque fuera el menor gesto del único hombre en todo el terreno que sí tenía motivos para sentirse alegre.

Se llamaba Eliyahu “Eli” David y ya desde el primer momento su empleo falso en una empresa inexistente apestaba a servicio de inteligencia. No habían conseguido autorización para llevarle a comisaría ni una sola vez y les habían llovido las presiones por todas partes para que le dejasen tranquilo. El propio comisario Lev les había insistido para que dieran carpetazo al asunto. Según él, que ya acariciaba la jubilación con la yema de los dedos, ni siquiera quedaba claro que hubiera un delito que investigar.

Lo peor del asunto, y ambos lo sabían, era que Lev tenía razón. La difunta, Rivka David, había sido encontrada sin vida por la asistenta hacia media tarde. El cuerpo, hallado en decúbito supino sobre su lecho, no presentaba signos de violencia aparentes en la primera inspección. Durante la autopsia, el forense había detectado algunas marcas de origen incierto, nada concluyente ni que los condujera en una dirección u otra. Solamente sospechaba que su deceso no se había debido a causas naturales, pero no había podido especificar siquiera una causa de la muerte concreta.

Sin nada más que un puñado de conjeturas e infinidad de trabas a su alrededor, investigar no había sido tarea sencilla por mucho que las dificultades únicamente hubieran servido para espolearles. Todas sus pesquisas habían terminado confluyendo en una sola línea: Eli David, el gran beneficiado de aquella muerte. Divorciado de Rivka, David había intentado una y otra vez recuperar la custodia de las dos niñas que él y Rivka tenían en común. Hasta la fecha, sus peticiones siempre habían sido denegadas.

Aquellas dos pequeñas eran sin duda el móvil de David. A ninguno de los dos agentes le había pasado desapercibida la ausencia de las chicas en la casa el día del fallecimiento. Casualmente, un hermanastro había pasado a recogerlas por la mañana. Dicho hermanastro, Ari Haswari, no las había devuelto al hogar de Rivka al anochecer según lo acordado, sino que se las había entregado a Eli como si ya supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. En cuanto a David, ni se conocía su paradero a lo largo de toda la jornada ni se había molestado en proporcionar una coartada.

Conscientes de que se les habían terminado los cartuchos, allí estaban, divisando desde la distancia cómo aquel féretro de madera primorosamente pulida y barnizada descendía perezosamente hacia el fondo del hoyo donde los restos de Rivka descansarían para siempre. Una última vez, necesitaban un último intento de hacer hablar a David, del que no habían obtenido más que condescendencia y evasivas. El tipo estaba fuera de su alcance y disfrutaba de lo lindo recordándoselo a cada instante.

Mientras la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse, Stavi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Nadiv y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Entre los que quedaban junto a la fosa se encontraban Eli David y todo su séquito: sus tres hijos, su madre y un par de tíos. Todos ellos, incluso las niñas, compartían el mismo aire altivo con algo de desafiante en sus miradas y sus cuerpos erguidos. Cuando les vio llegar, la arrogancia de David más bien se tornó en irritación, si bien apenas lo dejó traslucir.

—Señor David—le saludó Stavi.  
—Agentes Stavi y Nadiv—replicó él como si escupiera un alimento en mal estado—. No era necesario que vinieran a presentar sus respetos, pero se lo agradezco. Es todo un detalle.  
—Venimos a recordarle que el caso de su exmujer sigue abierto y continuaremos investigando.  
—¿Caso? ¿Qué caso?

Un empellón inesperado y firme a la altura del vientre impidió que Stavi llegara a replicar. Ziva, la mayor de las hijas de Rivka y Eliyahu, acababa de propinárselo para alejarle de su querido padre. Todos los entrevistados habían coincidido, aquella niña besaba el suelo por donde Eli pisaba, le adoraba. A la veneración se sumaba la fuerza: por mucho que todavía no hubiese entrado en la adolescencia, aquella muchachita de rizos morenos indómitos y mirada oscura y encendida había estado a punto de tumbarle.

—¡Mi padre no ha hecho nada! ¡Largo de aquí, buitres!

Antes de que la pequeña volviera a atacar, y parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, Eli le posó suavemente la mano en el hombro. Bastó con que la niña le mirase un momento y Eli susurrase su nombre para que Ziva retrocediera al encuentro de los brazos protectores de Ari. Aquel joven les daba escalofríos. De no ser porque su coartada era sólida como el acero, habrían apostado por él como la mano ejecutora.

—Disculpen a mi hija. Está muy afectada por la muerte de su madre y la obsesión que tienen ustedes con este asunto no ayuda a cerrar sus heridas.  
—Mi nieta tiene razón—les espetó la madre de Eli, matriarca de la familia—, ¿por qué no se largan de una vez a cazar delincuentes y dejan de acosar a los ciudadanos honrados?

Stavi notó que Nadiv le observaba. Había llegado la hora de la retirada.

—De acuerdo. Si encontramos alguna nueva pista, se lo haremos saber. Puede que incluso debamos pedirle su colaboración de nuevo.  
—Será un placer—respondió Eli, triunfante y burlón.

Desandando el camino hacia el coche, Stavi sentía ganas de emprenderla a patadas con todas las tumbas. Tenía que ser él, ese maldito cerdo había matado a su exesposa para quedarse con las niñas. Sabía que lo sabían, se divertía restregándoselo. Debían encontrar el modo de desenmascararle y meterlo entre rejas. Además del orgullo, ahora tenían un aliciente nuevo: aquella cría merecía conocer la verdad sobre su ídolo.


End file.
